


【天陸】My angel 02

by jane090



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane090/pseuds/jane090





	【天陸】My angel 02

架空向  
大量OOC，请斟酌食用

这边说明一下天使的设定是没有姓氏，所以就直接使用名字来相互称呼了

以下正文↓

 

对不起，不能成为一位好兄长是我的罪。  
对不起，对你产生了不该有的私心。  
对不起，我不该如此伤害你。  
对不起…对不起……

「天…哥？是天哥没错吧？」红发天使加快速度奔向对方面前，伸出手想要抓住对方。  
不料，在陆伸出手之前，对方张开双翼对他发出攻击。  
红黑色的火焰朝向他，陆狼跄的回避攻击，正想问为什么的时候他看到对方纯黑的双翼。  
「……纯黑色的翅膀…天哥…难道你！」  
红发天使不敢置信的瞪着那双黑色的翅膀，那是堕落天使的象征。  
堕化的天使拥有的力量比出生在魔界的恶么力量更加为强大，大概是因为堕化的过程十分痛苦，痛苦程度可以说是快要了一个天使的性命。  
对于天的变化陆的心里只有心疼大于恨意，他也知道堕天的后果，除了要承受那将羽翼撕裂般的疼痛外，且将终生无法接触阳光，无法求得神的原谅。  
「天哥……拜托告诉我这不是真的……」陆的眼神带着哀求，只希望这一切不是真实的。  
虽然可以见到自己失散多年的兄长很高兴；但天的表现就是背弃神明的举动。  
像是没有听陆的话，天依然持续对着陆攻击，除了火焰外，天快速冲到陆面前，一个挥拳就朝着对方。  
看着如此想念的人突然出现在面前，陆一个闪神就被天攻击中腹部。  
砰！的一声，地上被砸出一个坑洞，可见天攻击的力道如此之大。  
「咳、咳咳！天、天哥……」大概是伤到内脏，陆咳出一点血沫，身为能天使的他是力量的代表，他必须把天捉回神殿，审判并教化；但身为亲人的他，却不忍心对兄长刀剑相向。  
打斗的声音传到附近的宴会场，有能力的天使都因为巨大的撞击声响前来一探究竟，一来他们就看到变成堕落天使的天在单方面攻击陆。  
「陆先生，请你反击，就算是你的亲人但他现在也只能算是你曾经的家人了，在不捉回去你会受到惩处的！」一织对着在空中的陆大喊，如果就这样放堕落天使逃走，身为知情者兼护卫者的陆会受到严厉的惩罚。  
「可、可是，他是天哥……」急忙的回避攻击，陆也清楚了解一织的用意，理智上他必须将一织的话听进去；情感上他又无法对天下手。  
「啊啊～既然阿陆没办法的话只能由哥哥出面啦，阿陆你别怪我。」一旁的大和看着犹豫不决的陆决定出手攻击，张开双翼，手拿出长枪攻击天。  
在大和快要刺中天时，陆替天挡下攻击。  
「阿陆…你这是在包庇敌人？」大和眼里出现了一抹厉色。  
挡下攻击的陆眼里只有痛苦，「大和先生请等等！天哥他是我的家人啊！」  
「是家人又怎么样？是家人就可以打伤你？阿陆，天真会害了你。」  
「我……」  
被大和的话堵的无法响应，放开大和攻击的武器，陆垂着头，眼里蓄满眼泪。  
「大和先生你说的对……我没办法对天哥出手，就拜托你了。」对于事情发生到现在的陆，他作不出决定只好逃避，「我会去神殿解除能天使的职位。」  
「阿陆…你……」  
「我已经作出决定了，成为能天使本来就是为了找到天哥才做的，既然现在找到天哥，我也没办法对天哥刀剑相向，在职务还没开始前先解除这样也是为大家好。」  
陆露出苦笑，他已经下定决心的事很难再去改变，准备放弃能天使的职位让他松了口气。  
心软的他不适合这个职位。  
准备离开时陆望向远方看天际的一角开始出现了一丝亮光，这是黎明的开始。  
在最后他回头看了一眼天，他发现天虽然在抵挡大和的攻击，但双眼一直看着他。  
心中突然出现了不妙的预感，陆想起堕落天使是不能见到阳光的。  
预感出现的下一秒天瞬移到陆的面前一手抓住他的手腕下了禁锢咒，另一手划破空间将陆跩进去。  
空间转移的过程让陆非常不适，那感觉像是全身被用力的挤压，在陆痛晕过去之前他听见耳边天的话。  
『我曾经给过你机会的，陆。』


End file.
